Mountain Monsters
For years and years back, the Appalachian Mountains have held mysteries of unexplained creatures and phenomena hidden deep within the hollers and woods. Now, a team of six men have established a monster-hunting team called the Appalachian Investigators of Mysterious Sightings (AIMS), who are on a mission to not only protect their Appalachian brethren from the threat of some aggressive cryptids, but are also out to prove that some creatures, like Bigfoot, are truly out there. These men build elaborate traps on an attempt to capture these creatures; but, if it's not that, they may get close to these mountain creatures, and maybe too close. Destination America's #1 hit show Mountain Monsters follows this team into Appalachia's backwoods and hills to prove these mysterious creatures exist. List of Episodes Season 1 *''Wolfman of Wolfe County'' - The Appalachian Investigators of Mysterious Sightings premiere their show with the hunt for a legendary Wolfman in Kentucky. *''Grassman of Perry County'' - The AIMS team travels to Ohio to investigate probably the most aggressive Bigfoot they have ever encountered. *''Devil Dog of Logan County'' - The team heads to Logan County, West Virginia, to look into reports of coyote-slaughtering Devil Dogs, and they set their sights on a white alpha female Devil Dog. *''Wampus Beast of Pleasants County'' - The AIMS team takes on a personal cryptid in their own backyard of Pleasants County, West Virginia, and design a lifting net trap to capture the famed Wampus Beast. *''Mothman of Mason County'' - AIMS takes on the infamous Mothman in Mason County, West Virginia, and construct an electric motion sensor trap in an order to make sure the creature doesn't escape. *''Lizard Demon of Wood County'' - The team chases down a bipedal lizard-type creature in the backwoods of West Virginia and attempt a submerged culvert trap to capture the creature, and pursue it by both land and water. Season 2 *''Kentucky Hellhound of Pike County'' - In the season 2 premiere, the AIMS team heads south to Kentucky to investigate a blueish dog reature called the Kentucky Hellhound, while building a bamboo trap to capture the cryptid. *''Grafton Monster of Taylor County'' - The Headless Horror is the reason the AIMS team is traveling to Taylor County, West Virginia, where they construct a box trap to capture the head-stooping creature. *''Yahoo of Nicholas County'' - The AIMS team builds a log-fall trap after encountering a group of Bigfeet known as the West Virginia Yahoos. *''Werewolf of Webster County'' - The AIMS team goes to Webster County inside West Virginia to take on a large werewolf, known to have a violent past. *''Fire Dragon of Pocahontas County'' - The team heads towards reports of a heat-seeking giant lizard in West Virginia. *''Sheepsquatch of Boone County'' - The legendary hybrid Sheepsquatch draws AIMS to Boone County, West Virginia while using a barbed wire cage trap to capture the terrifying beast. *''Shadow Creature of Braxton County'' - AIMS goes to Braxton County, West Virginia to find out what stealthy cryptid is spooking even the toughest reclusive mountain men in the area. *''Bear Beast of Raleigh County'' - The AIMS team has a showdown with a giant bear-dog hybrid in North Carolina. *''Death Cat of Cherokee County'' - AIMS heads back to North Carolina to look into eyewitness reports of a huge cat that is terrorizing the residents of Cherokee County. *''Snallygaster of Preston County'' - A group of large, pterodactyl-like Snallygasters are trying to take down the AIMS team in West Virginia. *''Cave Creature of Greenbrier County'' - While exploring the caves of Greenbrier County, West Virginia, the AIMS team finds evidence of a humanlike creature and sets many foot snares to trap the creature. *''Hogzilla of Hocking Hills'' - The AIMS team follows evidence of a gargantuan wild hog dubbed "Hogzilla" in Ohio. *''Bloodless Howler of Harrison County'' - The AIMS team goes after a supposed bullet-proof white feline-canine hybrid in West Virginia. *''Grassman's Revengeance'' - After underestimating the Grassman, AIMS heads back to Perry County, Ohio, to get an unfinished score with the Bigfoot. Season 3: Bigfoot Edition *''Bigfoot of Central Kentucky'' - The AIMS team begins their quest to prove that Bigfoot exists in the Appalachian Mountains, and start it off with the Midnight Whistlers, a group that was supposed to be the first to come out from the Mammoth Cave system, and they discover something that changes the thought of Bigfoot forever. *''Bigfoot of Putnam County'' - AIMS heads to Putnam County, West Virginia to go after a group of Chupacabras, but a Bigfoot interrupts the hunt when the team nearly catches several of America's mysterious Chupacabras. *''Bigfoot of Eastern Kentucky'' - The famed Wildman brings AIMS to Kentucky as they attempt to catch the leader of the group of Wildmen, when a person crashes the hunt. *''Bigfoot of Lincoln County'' - AIMS takes another hit at the Hellhound, which eluded them the previous year, but yet another Bigfoot will ruin the hunt. *''Bigfoot of Clay County'' - The team wants to go back after the Yahoo, but soon discovers that they may be linked with the Midnight Whistlers. *''Bigfoot of Washington County'' - The AIMS team heads to Pennsylvania to hunt down a swift Bigfoot known as the Dustman, and create a quicksand pit trap to capture it. *''Bigfoot of Ashe County: AIMS Under Attack'' - The AIMS team heads south to North Carolina to investigate a Bigfoot that supposedly has mind-controlling abilities, dubbed the Cherokee Devil, or Tsul 'Kalu. *''Bigfoot of Ashe County: AIMS Erupts'' - AIMS goes back to North Carolina after the legendary Tsul 'Kalu, only this time more prepared. Season 3 Second Half: Bigfoot Edition (coming Saturday, January 23rd at 10/9c) Team Members -John TiCategory:MammalsCategory:SasquatchCategory:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean)ce (aka Trapper, Team Leader) -Jeff Headlee (Researcher) -Joe Lott (aka Huckleberry, Security) -Jake Lowe (aka Buck, Expert Caller Rookie) -Willie McQuillian (Trap Builder) -Bill Neff (aka Wild Bill, Expert Tracker)